


The End to a Reign

by ravenclawincamelot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: King Gavin, Kings AU, Mad King Ryan, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawincamelot/pseuds/ravenclawincamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you shaking there, Jack?” said Ryan, aiming toward the bearded man. Ryan laughed, ignoring the blood running down his face. “You don’t really think you’ll win the crown, do you?”</p>
<p>“You've choked these last few rounds, my friend. It’s anyone’s game now.” Jack responded back. He did his best to hide the shiver he felt going down his spine as Ryan chuckled darkly.</p>
<p>(A quick drabble of the end of King Gavin's reign)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End to a Reign

“Draw your weapons.”

The Joker King watched as the five men drew their bows, nocking their arrows in silence. The wind pushed against their armor, strong enough to make them stumble on their pillars.

“On my mark then.”

“Are you shaking there, Jack?” said Ryan, aiming toward the bearded man. Ryan laughed, ignoring the blood running down his face. “You don’t really think you’ll win the crown, do you?”

“You’ve choked these last few rounds, my friend. It’s anyone’s game now.” Jack responded back. He did his best to hide the shiver he felt going down his spine as Ryan chuckled darkly.

“Even in the last event, you can’t shut up.” said Michael. His bow was pulled, the arrow staring straight toward Jack’s breastplate. Jack’s winning streak made Michael nervous. He’d take him down and aim for the former mad king next.

Geoff chose to remain quiet. His focus solely fixed on Ray’s form in front of him. He had won the last round, bringing the fight for the throne to its final moment. He was going to get his crown back or die trying.

I’m going to die, Ray thought to himself. Even through Geoff’s helmet, Ray could feel the intense stare directed on his face. He was aiming for a headshot, he just knew it. Ray took a deep breath and changed his aim from Ryan to Geoff. I may be staring death in the face, but I’ll take you with me.

“5…”

Jack held his breath. He could do this. He could become king.

“4…”

Michael winced as he changed his stance, the wound to his leg still bleeding. 

“3…”

Geoff’s grip tightened as he kept his arm steady.

“2…”

Ray narrowed his eyes, ignoring the painful throb coming from his left eye.

“1…”

Ryan’s mouth turned into a wide grin, his teeth red and his eyes dark.

“Fire!”

***

The Joker King stepped from his throne. Gracefully striding down the golden stairs, King Gavin looked across the field. The worn, bloodied bodies scattered among the pillars. The soil sinking beneath his feet. He inclined his head toward the last man standing.

“It seems you have won…again.”

“It appears I have.”

“Tell me,” Gavin tilted his head back, gazing at the sky. The clouds were a dark gray. He could already smell a hint of rain. Normally, the smell was relaxing to him, “did you do anything at all, or did you watch as they killed each other?”

“I got a nice shot at Jack. Everyone else did the work for me.” came the offhanded remark.

Gavin nodded. He knew this day would come, but he had hoped for a more peaceful reign to follow his. Unsheathing his sword, the King dropped to one knee. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground as he offered his sword.

“Congratulations,” he started with a monotone, “on your victory…my liege.”

“Gavin?” The tone was soft, barely over a whisper. Gavin had no choice but to raise his eyes and look toward the speaker. He felt a drop of rain hit his cheek as he stared up at the victor’s face. The clouds had quickly overtaken the sun, leaving the man’s face in shadow.

“My reign,” started the victor, “it’s all going to be murder.”

The Joker King watched as the man pulled an arrow from the harness on his back. The arrowhead was still stained from blood, and Gavin couldn’t stop himself from wondering whose body he pulled it from. Gavin’s eyes swept the field once more before saying with his final breath,

“All hail The Mad King.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever drabble. Please tell me what you think. You can find me on Tumblr as Ravenclawincamelot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
